Listen to Me
by MightySwordPen
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a psychiatric doctor at Long Meadow Mental Hospital, gets a very interesting new patient, a young schizophrenic named Alfred F. Jones, a teen who was accused of a crime that doesn't know he committed. -Full Summary Inside-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Listen to Me_  
><strong>Story Summary: <strong>_Arthur Kirkland, a psychiatric doctor at Long Meadow Mental Hospital, gets a very interesting new patient, a young schizophrenic named Alfred F. Jones, a teen who was accused of a crime that doesn't know he committed. At least, that's what the voices in his head are telling him._**  
><strong>**Pairings: **_USUK_**  
><strong>**Genre: **_Crime/Hurt/Comfort/Angst_**  
>Ratings: <strong>_T for swearing, suggestive stuff from Francis's part in some chapters._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any way, own Hetalia. It belongs to its respectable owner, Hidekaz Himaruy _**  
><strong>**Notes: **_Well, since I've had wicked bad writers block all summer (hence the reason why I haven't updated any of my stories in a month) and it will probably clear once I get this up or after school begins, either one, I have decided to write a new story! *Insert fan-fare here!* This is hopefully going to be one of my best stories ever since this is the first story I've actually planned out. *Gasp here* Yes, I don't actually plan out my stories, but thats not important right now. Right now what's important is that I stop rambling and you read this!_

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Matthew Williams always lived his life to the fullest capability that he could. Though his usually life consisted of hiding behind a small, invisible wall that blocked him from the rest of the world, he always had at least one person to break that down for a while before it was rebuilt and Matthew Williams was known as a no one once again.<p>

He had the same routine every morning. At 5:30 A.M, his alarm clock would go off. He'd grumble a bit, swearing at the inanimate object that he would do terrible things to its mother once he got his hands on it, before finally slamming down on the snooze button and falling back asleep for at least a half an hour.

After finally waking up and taking a long, hot shower, Matthew would rummage in his clothing pile, which was located in the far corner of his room, trying to find a pair of jeans that actually fit him and that weren't covered in stains. Then he'd do the same with his shirts before settling on a white-supposedly clean-shirt and his infamous red sweatshirt that had 'CANADA' in thick, black letters on the front and a maple leaf on the back.

He'd walk around his bed, petting a small, polar bear stuffed animal he had resting on the end of his bed (What did he name the thing again? Kumakachi?Kumosura?) before grabbing his phone off of the nightstand. A message from Lars flashed on the screen and Matthew would instantly reply.

**_Lars_**

_Dude, where the fuck r u? _

**_Matthew_**

_Gettin ready. Are you outside?_

**_Lars_**

_Yeah. Gilbert's getting a bit impatient so u might want to hurry._

**_Matthew_**

_Ok. B there soon. Make sure Gil doesnt run off again._

**_Lars_**

_Kk_

Shoving the crappy excuse for a cell phone in his sweatshirt pocket, Matt grabs his backpack thats hanging on the door handle and slugs it over his shoulder. He hopes that his mother isn't up, because every time she is, she's making breakfast, and knowing his own mother, she'll make him eat before leaving.

Matthew didn't have time for that today.

He silently makes his way down the stairs and peers into the kitchen. At first, he sees no one and begins to thank god that he won't be late to school for once, but then he hears a faint humming. His mother comes into view with a spatula in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"I can see you, you know," she giggles lightly, waving to Matthew to come into the kitchen. He points to the door and tries to explain that he's probably going to be late if he doesn't hurry, but she turns before he can say a thing.

"Mom, I've got to go meet up with Lars and Gilbert, I don't have time to eat today." Matthew's mother doesn't respond and he sighs. Shaking his head, he takes a seat and waits for his food.

After a few minutes, a fresh plate of pancakes are in front of him along with a tub of butter and a bottle of maple syrup. Being the picky child he is, Matthew doesn't like certain brands of maple syrup and will throw a fit when needed if he hates the flavor.

He scarfs it down in only five minutes before grabbing his bag and rushing towards the door. His phone had gone off seven times and Matt hopes that Lars and the others haven't left without him.

"Bye mom," Matthew waves to her. Just as he's about to shut the door, he hears her say back, 'Have a nice day at school, Alfred!'

When the door closes, Matthew sees his own reflection in the oval shaped glass. He is no longer wearing the red 'CANADA' sweatshirt; instead he's wearing a dark blue t-shirt with an American flag on the front. His hair is shorter than before and his eye color has drastically changed from a violet to a clear blue.

Matthew brings and hand up to touch his face before it all sets in.

He is not Matthew Williams.

_I'm sorry..._

He is Alfred F. Jones. A teen who is physically and mentally the opposite of Matthew Williams.

_Why did you do it?_

So then, why doesn't he believe that is so?

_Please, tell me why!_

Why does he believe that there is something more?

_I-I can't say..._

Why does he believe...

_Please! I need to know!_

...That they are actually one?

_...I wanted you to be with me, forever and ever..._

* * *

><p>"So you say you have this dream every night, Mr..." Arthur looked down at the folder in his hands, then back up to Alfred, "Jones?"<p>

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why though. It's weird, every night, it switches."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Switches? What do you mean by 'it switches?'"

"Like people, I think I'm a different person every night, but then my 'Mom' tells me goodbye when I leave for school and I snap back into reality."

"Can you tell me who else you think you are?" There was a minute of silence before Alfred spoke.

"Well, first there's Mattie, or if you want to be technical, Matthew Williams. Then there's Roderich Edelstine, Kiku Honda, Sadiq Adnan, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Lars. I have no idea what his last name is, I only know his first name."

Arthur nodded and finished writing down all of the names that he was just told. "Do you know anything about any of these people, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred fidgeted in his seat, moving so that his leg hung off the arm and his elbow was on the other. "No, at least, I don't remember. I don't remember much these days for some reason."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" The teen in front of him thought it over for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope. Nothing comes up. Why?"

Arthur sighed and got up from his seat. "Mr. Jones, all of the teens you have listed, as far as I know, have all died. Do you know who they think did it?"

"No. Dude, why are you telling me this? I'm starting to get a bit freaked out."

"Mr. Jones, do you wish to know who they think did it?"

A shot of cold ran up Alfred's spine as he nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess..."

"Well, then, I'll tell you then," Arthur walked to Alfred's side and held his shoulders. The poor boy was shaking. "Mr. Jones, they think it was you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Notes: <strong>:D Never leave me with my IPod. It contains the weirdest songs to which I get ideas from. I actually got this idea from 'My Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I have no idea how this came to mind by listening to that, but W.E. I honestly can't tell if it's creepy or not, since I am no expert on that quite yet. Let me read some more horror fanfics and watch a few scary movies and I should have a good grasp on what I think is scary and creepy~_

_-Mighty-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any way, own Hetalia. It belongs to its respectable owner, Hidekaz Himaruy _

**Notes: **_~Got so many nice reviews from some pretty awesome (PRUSSIA AWESOME!) people. _

_**Don'tMessWithAFangirl, FortuneCookiesAru, Invaderdorkavatar, and Doctor Gil!~ **_

_And a lot of people fav'd/alerted, so I have to say you guys are awesome, just not at the PRUSSIA AWESOME LEVEL, that those four are at._

_So be jealous, review at the end, and maybe I'll reconsider._

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to be here," Alfred grumbled, bringing a hand up to flick the small piece of hair that protruded from his hair line. He cringed at the touch. "I mean, I hear voices. It's not like thousands of other people don't."<p>

After his appointment with Arthur-he was supposed to call him Dr. Kirkland, but decided he was too awesome to call him that-Alfred made his way back to his room, flung himself onto his bed, and stared at the white ceiling in hopes of finding some sort of entertainment to keep his mind off of what Arthur had told him.

It had only been a few weeks since Alfred was brought to the Long Meadow Mental Hospital in England. Why England, he will never know. When he first arrived, he knew nothing but his name, age, birthdate, and that he really hated ghosts.

_"_Maybe I should paint my room," Alfred suddenly thought, sitting up. He smiled as he begin to think of all the colors he could use. They mostly consisted of red, white, and blue.

_Dude, you fucking should!_

While thinking of a plan to place a huge American flag on the ceiling, (_The Prussian flag would look so much better!_) The door to his room opened and a blonde stepped in. He looked no older than seventeen, only two years younger than Alfred, who was nineteen, and wore the same boring, white, hospital scrubs that every patient wore, along with a blue wristband that had his name, age, and mental disorder printed on it.

As the door shut with a slam, Alfred snapped from his daze to look at the teen. "Oh, hey. What's up Vash? Why are you in my room?"

"This is _both _our room, you idiot." Vash rolled his eyes and walked over to a bed only a few short feet away from Alfred's. He sat on the edge and sighed. "I knew you were Schizophrenic, but I didn't know you had amnesia as well." He stopped before adding, "Oh, wait, you do."

Alfred glared at the blonde. "Shut up. At least I don't get emotional when I see my family," a scowl on Vash's face made Alfred grin, "nor do I get easily paranoid at the slightest word someone says to me."

Knowing he struck a nerve, Alfred laid back in his bed and closed his eyes.

Vash, a teen from Switzerland-who also just happened to be Alfred's roommate-suffered from a Paranoid Personality disorder, meaning he didn't really trust anyone and got angry very easily and yelled, threatening to shoot anyone if they didn't agree with him. He also suffered from Separation Anxiety and could never be away from his sister, Lili, whom he had created a very tight bond with ever since he was forced to take care of after their mother passed away and their father left after Lili's birth.

_H-he tried to get a gun past the guards on the first day, I heard._

_Yeah, but that's just rumors. You can't really believe those._

_Who the fuck told you guys that?_

_W-well, Alfred heard it from Feliciano-_

_That Italian nurse who has an unhealthy obsession with pasta and pizza?_

_Y-yeah, that one. Anyway, he heard it from Feliciano, who saw him first hand trying to bring it in. Apparently it took Ludwig, Ivan, and Berwald to restrain him._

_I would never want to mess with those guys, ever. _

_Hey, random interjection here, but isn't Berwald going out with Tino? That Finnish guy down the hall?_

_I think so._

_Doesn't he have Aviophobia?_

_I have no fucking idea what that means._

_I-it means he's afraid of flying._

_..._

_But that makes no sense..._

_..._

_Why doesn't it?_

_The guy thinks he's fucking Santa! Santa has to fly around the world to deliver presents, doesn't he?_

_This is a mental hospital. You shouldn't believe everything the patients say._

_Yeah. They're not exactly right in the mind, that's why they're here._

"Will you all just shut up? I'm trying to sleep," Alfred groaned, rolling on his side and curling up. "I don't care if Tino thinks he's Santa or not, just let me sleep!"

"You hearing those voices of yours again?" Vash commented, hiding a smug grin. The voices always had the most interesting conversations, and what Vash though was funnier is that they always picked the worst times to have them.

Dodging a pillow thrown at his head, Vash growled. "Do you want me to shoot you."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Swiss teen, "You and what gun? You know that Berwald, Ludwig, and Ivan would never let you bring one in here after what happened last time!" This time, Vash threw a pillow at Alfred. It hit him dead on.

"I have my ways, Jones. Do not underestimate me." Vash reached down to pick up the pillow Alfred had thrown at him, fluffed it a bit, before laying down to fall asleep. Alfred did the same before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Arthur!" Hearing his name being called, Arthur set down the papers he was looking at look at Feliciano, who was standing in the doorway. "I have those news articles you wanted. You know," He paused before saying the next few words,"the ones of those teens deaths?"<p>

Nodding, Arthur beckoned for Feliciano to step in. "Thank you, Feliciano."

"It was no problem," Feliciano smiled. "But if I may ask, why do you need these?"

"Well, you know Alfred, right?" Arthur inquired, placing the articles on his desk. Feliciano nodded.

"Yes. I've talked to Alfred quite a few times, I usually find him in the cafeteria eating alone so I ask Ludwig if I can eat with him. He use to let me, but for some reason he won't let me now."

The Englishman bobbed his head slightly. "I'm guessing Ludwig's heard the news then too."

"Heard what?" The Italian's head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. "Is there something I haven't been told yet?"

"So I'm guessing Ludwig hasn't told you yet then," Arthur muttered under his breath. Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the first article, handing it to Feliciano. "Read this. Read it out loud and maybe you'll understand."

Taking the paper, Feliciano began to read. "_June 25, 2011. Police were called in at around 3 P.M yesterday when neighbors complained of fighting and loud music being played. When police got to the house a few minutes after the call, they found 18 year old Gilbert Beilschmidt dead in his room. Investigators are still at the scene, gathering evidence. Neighbors say they saw 19 year old Alfred F. Jones exit the house a few seconds before the police showed up and run into the forest behind the Beilschmidt's home. _

_After searching the forest, a local police officer found Alfred passed out on the ground with deep cuts in his arms. It is still early in the investigation, but many believe Alfred killed Gilbert before trying to commit suicide. This is the sixth murder recorded since the death of 17 year old Kiku Honda, a Japanese exchange student, who was found dead a month ago in his apartment building. The list also includes a Matthew Williams, 17, Sadiq Adnan, 19, Roderich Edelstine, 19, and Lars Anderson, 18. All whom were found in their homes, dead."_

When Feliciano finished reading the news article, he brought a hand to his mouth and let out a whimper. Tears rimmed his eyes as he handed the paper back to Arthur.

"Now do you get it Feliciano?" He asked, placing it neatly on top of the others. He looked back up at Feliciano, who's face was red and tear stained. "Alfred remembers nothing of this. After he passed out, Alfred must have somehow repressed all the traumatic experiences he went through, causing him to have amnesia. Only he can chose to remember this, and when that day comes, he will be tried in a court of law, and if worse comes to worse, Alfred will not got to jail."

"T-then what will happen to him?" Feliciano hiccuped. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

Looking Feliciano dead in the eyes, Arthur said in the most serious tone the Italian had ever heard him say, "He will be killed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Final Notes: <em>**_O.o Wow. I have no idea where this came from. I guess writing at 12 at night really does help get my creative juices going. _

_...Weird..._

_I guess my mind is a wonder sometimes._

_Ugh, there was so much I wanted to put in this chapter, but I couldn't find away to put it all in, so I'll have to wait for a later chapter I guess. -_-_

_Oh, and before I forget, school beings in like, a week for me. As well as dance. So my updates might be a bit slow at first, but everything will begin to pick up at around, I'm guessing October/Halloweenish. Give or take a few weeks. The latest is Christmas. If my updates aren't regular by then, then that means my entire schedule just plane sucks and I can't do anything about it. -_-_

_I apologize in advance._

_-Mighty-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes: **__More wonderful reviews! _

_**DragoncatKHfan, Lazy Gaga, BreathingBreathingsBoring, neckogreecesan, Chandinee Richards, and Don'tMessWithAFangirl!**_

_And I'm sorry for being gone for so long:/ School and my person life have both been chaotic._

_Also, short chapter is short. This was long in Word but you know, once you put it on Fanfiction, the size changes. -_-_

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>Emil hated hospitals. He hated them with a burning passion.<p>

It wasn't because of the smell or the rude nurses who seemed to ignore him every time he went in for a check-up. No, he could give a damn less about what it smelt like or what the nurses did- he would just give them the cold shoulder back, only ten times harder. Emil hated the hospital for one reason, and one reason only.

He hated the ghosts who would follow him around until he left.

Ever since he could remember, Emil could see the ghosts of dead pets he and his brother had. At first, he just thought they were imaginary, and so did his parents. His mind changed though, when he was around ten and he saw his first, actual 'ghost.'

Lukas, his older brother, had to get his tonsils removed and, of course, it was another trip to the hospital for the family of four. Emil and Lukas had a habit of getting injured a lot-Lukas suffered from migraines and Emil just couldn't stop climbing that damn tree in the backyard. So, while his parent' s waited patiently in the waiting room for the operation to be over, Emil found a nice spot in the children's section built in a corner of the room.

After an hour passed by, Emil grew bored of the colorful blocks and pre-school level books and decided to slip away when his parent weren't looking. He wandered aimlessly down the pure, white hallways before he spotted an actual person who wasn't a nurse or doctor.

She was young; if Emil had to guess she was around 20 or around that age. Her attire was the same as every other patient, a light blue hospital gown that tied in the back but, still showed the patient's bottom. Emil couldn't help but laugh at Lukas when he stepped out of the bathroom in it.

Something made the women more intriguing once the two passed each other and Emil couldn't help but turn after her and follow her around the corner he had just turned. His eyes went wide though when he went to call out for her and saw that no one was there.

Shaking his head, Emil turned around and continued his wandering. Half an hour past in a blink and soon, the Icelandic boy found himself back in the waiting room. His parents were still in their seats; his mother had a book in her lap and his father seemed to be taking a small nap. His eyes scanned the room for signs of another life; they stopped on a figure hunched over in the children's section.

As Emil got closer, he noticed that the person in the children's section was the women he had seen earlier in the hallway. She was trying to pick up a block but, seemed that she couldn't quite get a hold on it. A scowl appeared on her face every time she dropped it. "Bloody block, I just need a bit more energy and maybe I can…"

Her sentence ran off when she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Craning her neck, the women saw Emil standing behind her. He was looking from the block to her, almost like he was debating whether or not he should help.

"Would you like some help with that?" He finally asked. Wide eyed, she nodded and moved over so that he could sit next to her on the floor. He picking up the block and stacking it up on another one and kept doing so with a few more.

"Can you see me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Emil paused for a moment before nodding.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

A few people passed through the waiting room and didn't look twice at the young women sitting with a ten year old in a section built for children. Emil found this kind of odd since it's not every day you see someone in their early 20's playing with blocks.

Her response was delayed but, she finally managed to say with a sigh, "Because, I'm dead."

* * *

><p>"I told you to eat more citrus."<p>

Scrunching up his nose in distaste, Emil reached out and opened the door to Long Meadow Mental Hospital. For the last hour, Lukas wouldn't stop talking about how Emil needed more Vitamin C in his diet or else he would end up back in the hospital.

"You know how much I hate anything citrus," he said, almost hitting shoulders with a nurse. "Besides, aren't there other foods I can get Vitamin C from?"

"I think they have a drink for that In the U.S," Mathias, a long, time friend and current boyfriend to Lukas said. The head nurse passed by the trio in the halls and gave them a small smile. "Hi, Bertha, how are you today?"

"Hello Mathias," She gave him small smile and nodded slightly at the brothers. "Lukas, Emil, you two seem to be in quite the debate."

"The doctor told us Emil needs more Vitamin C but, he refuses to eat any type of citrus," Mathias commented. Emil made the face again.

"Too sour."

Bertha giggled. "They make pill that contain Vitamin C, we have a patient who needs to take them every week."

"Great, now I know what to tell the doctor to give to you next time we go in," Lukas said.

"Their kind of big though," she nodded slowly. "I think you can handle them thought, Emil. You're a big boy."

Emil groaned. "Citrus and pills; the two things I hate the most in this world."

"Then you my friend are out of luck!"

Bertha smiled and proceeded to tell the three that she had to leave them be and get back to work but, not before telling them where Tino was currently located. Usually, the Finnish teen was in his room but, today he was outside in the small garden out back with Berwald.

Emil counted each door they passed on their way outside. A few rooms seemed to be empty, the hospital didn't really have a lot of patients but, that didn't stop the staff from pairing patients together to be roommates. As they walked past one room with its door wide open, Emil couldn't help but stare at the sandy blonde laying on his bed. His lips moved, like he was talking but, no one else was in the room.

Then, all of a sudden, a black haired teen appeared.

Emil could have sworn that he wasn't there before. He stopped in his spot and told Mathias and Lukas that he was going to go to the bathroom and to go without him; he'd be right out. Lukas nodded and dragged Mathias down the hallway. Once the two were out of sight, Emil walked back to the room with the open door.

He snuck in and slowly shut the door; the sandy blonde was staring at him the entire time.

"Um, who are you?" The blonde asked, sitting up.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this but; I couldn't help but see your friend right there," Emil began. "Can you see ghosts too?"

* * *

><p>At the word 'ghosts' Alfred tensed up and began to shake.<p>

"G-ghosts? W-where?" He stuttered.

The ash blonde teen that snuck into his room looked confused before giving a surprised look and nodding. "Right then, I guess you can't see him can you…"

"S-see who? What are you talking about?"

The teen pointed to the area in front of Alfred's bed. "Right there stands a black haired teen. Apparently, you are able to talk to him; you just can't see him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Notes: <strong>__:D Oh yeah, I have this all planned out. You guy's should have seen me in the middle of chemistry when I had the biggest epiphany for this stories plot. I almost freaked out!_

_But, yeah, this is the beginning of Emil's part. He's going to play a big role from now on! ;)_

_-Mighty-_


End file.
